Juvie
by SouthernKittyGal
Summary: "I hate this God awful place. It's like Juvie." Bakura's escape attempts and adventures at a prison-like orphanage with his friends. Rated T for cussing.
1. Misbehavior

Chevi: So this story is called Juvie.

Alison: Yep and it starts with Bakura's point of view. It might change in other chapters. I don't know, we'll see.

Chevi: Bakura is such a troublemaker. He's hot too.

Bakura: I'm right here you know.

Chevi: Yeah but I don't care.

Alison: Oookay, well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters.

Chevi: Unfortunately.

* * *

"_What they call misbehavior, I call fun."_

* * *

I dig my spoon into the slop the nuns call 'Food.' But how can something be food if it's not edible? The food in this hellhole is like a mixture of wet dog food and random scraps of the food that the nuns haven't eaten. It reminds me of prison food.

I look at Melvin, who is sitting next to me. He has the same disgusted look on his face that I was probably wearing not three seconds ago. He looks at me and lets go of his fork, which is stuck in what is supposed to be mashed potatoes. He says, "What kind of food is this? Look, Bakura, my fork is STUCK! IT WILL NOT MOVE."

Across from him, Marik says in a low voice, "Shh! Melvin, be quiet! You don't want to get in trouble again."

Melvin frowns, but says more quietly, "How can they expect us to eat this stuff?" Marik simply shrugs, "I have no idea, but its not like we have anything else to eat..."

I smirk, getting an idea as one of the nuns pass by. I say, "Why don't we see if they like the food?" Melvin grins darkly, and Marik looks perturbed. I manage to wiggle out the fork in Melvin's mashed potatoes and set it on his tray. I slide my spoon under the mashed potatoes and scoop them onto my plate, but don't move the spoon out from underneath them. I raise my hand and one of the nuns walk over to me.

"Do you like mashed potatoes, Sister Cathy?" I ask her, and she smiles and says, "Yes, they are very good for you, so you should eat yours."

'_Heh,'_ I think to myself, _'she must be new if she's being so nice to me.'_ I simply grin and say, "No, that's okay, Sister, you can have my mashed potatoes."

I get my spoon of gunk and hold it so that it's facing her and bend the spoon backwards. When I let go the spoon flies back to its normal straightness and flings the mashed potatoes right into her face. She gasps, and the cafeteria goes silent. I sit there grinning, and Marik pale, when Melvin seems to get the usual idea. Melvin stands and shouts, "FOOD FIGHT!" Marik says, banging his head against the table, "No, not again..."

As you can guess, pandemonium broke out everywhere. Food was flying back and forth, getting stuck on kids clothes, messing up people's hair, kids were even running into the kitchen of the cafeteria, and coming out with globs of food in their hands and using trays as shields.

Marik gets off the table, knowing from experience what I'm going to do. Melvin grabs the three trays, stacking them on each other and not caring that he's squishing the food on them. He moves away from the table as I push the table into the corner of the cafeteria, and then slide over the top so I'm on Marik's side, in the corner, and Marik helps me flip the huge table over.

Our tables are huge. They're two eight-seated tables that are stuck together, and bend in the middle. So we bend our table so that it makes a huge squared-in space in the corner. Melvin is setting the trays in front of us on the ground and we each take giant handfuls of food and start throwing it at every nun we see.

Marik loves food fights, it's just that he hates getting in trouble. I look at him. His anxiousness has faded away and he's laughing as he throws some type of food at a nun.

I grin wildly and chuck some food at a tall brown haired boy who walks in. He growls and wipes the food off his face. He quickly runs over to us and we make room as he squeezes under the table and into the small area.

He asks, "You guys started ANOTHER food fight?" Melvin nods, grinning as Kaiba continues with a sigh, "That's the fifth one this month."

I just laugh and say, "Yeah, and you're late for lunch." Kaiba rolls his eyes, "What does that have to do with anything?"

I grin, "Well you must be hungry, right?" I ask as I grab some green peas from Marik's tray and shove them in Kaiba's face.

Again, he growls, and he grabs some chocolate milk and pours it on my head. "My hair!" I can't help but screech, and Marik and Melvin are just laughing their heads off. I glare at them and they both shut up, looking at the ceiling innocently.

We realize some things at that moment. One, that everything has gone silent. Two, no one is throwing food anymore, and three, Sister Madeline is standing over our table looking down at us.

Sister Madeline is the nun in charge here at the orphanage. She is very strict, she has short gray hair hidden in that weird hat of hers, and she looks like she's been at the orphanage for about a million years. But most of all... She hates bad kids.

She knows that me and Melvin started it, because we're the ones who always start it. Time to see the results of our fun.

* * *

Chevi: O.O

Bakura: Wow.

Melvin: AWESOME!

Chevi: Go away.

Melvin: *Rejectedly Goes away*

Alison: You are all so weird. ...And mean... (Chevi!)

Chevi: Hey!-

Alison: *Interrupting* -So What did you all think?

Bakura: What's going to happen to me…?

Alison: You'll see.

Bakura: *Growls*

Chevi: Three reviews = Another chapter.


	2. The Only Good Thing About Punishments

Chevi: YOU TOOK FOREVER!

Alison: I'M SORRY! I have writers block! Please don't kill me!

Chevi: *turns into beautiful red Chevy* *revs*

Alison: O.O *Runs for life*

Bakura: *Watching boredly…* …Chevi and Alison don't own me or anyone else from Yu-Gi-Oh, because I'm just too awesome for them. *Grin* Enjoy.

* * *

And so here we sit in front of Sister Madeline's desk in her room in two, old, brown metal chairs.

Melvin and I are getting the usual lecture about misbehavior. I couldn't care less about what the nun says and I'm not listening. I just want to know our punishment so I can get it over with.

My hair is flat and brown from the chocolate milk Kaiba poured in it. It's sticking to my face and really bugging me. My pale skin and clothes have various foods on them, but it's not as bad as some other people. At least my group of friends actually had something to block most of the food being thrown towards us.

Melvin doesn't look any better than I do though. Some of his bleach-blonde spikes are sagging down from the globs of food stuck in it and his tan skin and clothes have more food on them than mine, since he'd ran out from our safety spot once or twice to grab random trays of food.

All in all, we're very messy.

Sister Madeline is grouching at me for not listening. She's just saying the usual things she does every time though: "You two are sixteen! You are the oldest kids here! Why can't you act your age and set a good example on the younger children? No wonder you haven't been adopted yet!"

I look at Melvin, he's smirking, grinning like she's amusing. In a way, she is, what with how she sounds like any other old person, who instead may be complaining about children always coming on her lawn.

I mentally sigh, waiting for Sister Madeline to shut up. She goes on forever. I could paint a portrait of a person while she's talking and still have free time to cook a meal, that is, if I knew how to paint or cook.

Finally, Sister Madeline gets to what I've been waiting for. She sighs, and says in her old, shaky voice after a pause, "So because of that, your punishment will be to clean up the cafeteria, and you will not eat with anyone else for three days."

I blink. That's it?

Apparently that's not it. Sister Madeline adds, "And you will both spend tomorrow cleaning the bathrooms and doing everyone's laundry."

Melvin groans and bangs his head onto her desk loudly, making food splatter all over the desk. I just sigh and lean back in my chair as Sister Madeline snaps at Melvin to get his filthy head off of her desk. They start to argue.

I ask, "Can we go now?" They're making me get a headache. Melvin and Sister Madeline go quiet and look at me. She nods and I get up and walk out of there. Melvin grins and runs after me.

Melvin is silent, just walking beside me and his grin slowly fading. He knows not to talk because I'm thinking, and I tend to get snappy if someone interrupts my thoughts.

~Later~

Laundry is a pain. You have to do over one hundred-fifty kid's clothes, bedsheets, pillowcases, blankets, stuffed animals, and then all of the nun's things too… There's about seventy nuns. The worst part is that there are only four washing machines, and four dryers.

The only good thing that comes with each punishment is that it gives you a chance to look for another escape idea. I tell Melvin, "Keep watch." He nods and moves closer to the doorway.

I move the washing machines and dryers away from the wall. There are no big holes or anything, but the wall is old and moldy there, not very strong. I move back, and kick at the wall several times as hard as I can.

The wall gives way and reveals a small rectangle shaped passage, just big enough for a person. I move the washing machines and dryers back against the wall. I guess we know our way out tonight…

* * *

Chevi: *back to normal* It was okay, I guess. Short, though.

Alison: *Hiding behind Bakura who's reading a book now* Please give me some reviews so she doesn't kill me!

Chevi: *Rolls eyes*


End file.
